Which Uchiha Brother Is Better?
by Smori
Summary: Two teenage girls are sent into the world of Naruto. These two are best friends but fight over one thing: Which Uchiha brother is better? ItachiOC. SasukeOC. Warnings: Madara-Tobi Later, OOCness, and OC's. :On Hold:
1. Chapter One: Veronica and Violet

**Chapter One**

Two girls sat across from each other, bickering at one another. One girl was sixteen. She had long dirty blonde hair, bright cerulean blue eyes, and was yelling at her friend. Her friends was sixteen as well, had long chocolate brown wavy hair, and hazle colored eyes. Now what were these two bickering over? None other than the Uchiha brothers from the show called 'Naruto'. The blonde haired girls name was Veronica, and her best friend in the whole worlds name was Violet. The two were neighbors, and friends since they were only six. They grew up together like the same thing and having similar interests. Both names started with the letter 'V'. Both loved macaroni and cheese, ramen, chocolate, and pepperoni pizza. Both loved the colors blue, green, and black. Both loved the same shows: Scrubs, Ouran High School Host Club, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Love Hina, DearS, Tsubasa Chronicles, Shugo Chara, Naruto, and many more. Both loved Yaoi, Hentai, and Yuri. Both also loved the Uchiha brothers from the show 'Naruto'. That was one of the only things they faught over. Who was better: Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha?

Now Veronica was in love with Itachi Uchiha. She absolutely adored Itachi. She didn't care whether or no he killed his whole clan, he was sexy! Now Violet, on the other hand, was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Sure he went all crazy and left Konoha, but then so did Itachi. Now Sasuke ended up going on his own and creating his own little group while Itachi joined and organization. Plus, Sasuke was her age.

So our story starts in the living room of Veronica's house. Veronica had herself on the couch to the left of the tv while Violet was seated in a chair on the other side of the tv. They were watching the eipsode where Itachi came into Konoha with Kisame after Naruto. Currently on the episode, Itachi was holding Sasuke by his neck while Kisame was holding Naruto back.

"KILL HIM!" Veronica shouted at the tv. She knew what was going to happen because the two read the newest mangas every week.

"You know he doesn't kill him." Violet said to her friends pouting. "And any other time than this, Sasuke'd kick Itachi's ass!"

"You wish Vi." Veronica said laughing. "Itachi beats Sasuke always!"

"What about their fight in the manga?! Hmmm?" Violet was smirking now.

"We don't even know the outcome of that battle!" Veronica shouted back at her friends.

"Suuuure." Violet said smiling.

After the episode went off, the two headed upstairs to Veronica's room and got on the computer. As the two were surfing the web, a pop-up showed up on the screen. "Stupid pop-up protection..." Veronica muttered. "Doesn't even work." She cursed under her breath.

"Wait!" Violet shouted as Veronica almost clicked the exit button. "Look! It's a Naruto pop-up!" Sure enought it was. It was a pop-up talking about the first Naruto Shippuden episode and Naruto the Manga Book 28. "You should click it." Violet said smiling.

"No. They give you viruses." Veronica said going to hit the button once again.

"Please!" Violet wined. "It's Naruto! It can't be a virus." She told her blonde haired friend. Veronica sighed. "Please Roni? Click it..." Violet was now using the 'puppy dog pout'.

"Fine. Fine." Veronica said annoyed. "If my computer gets viruses, you're getting yelled at by my mom." Veronica said as she clicked on the pop-up. The screen went black. "Vi!" Veronica shouted.

"I didn't think it'd do anything!" Violet yelled in deffence.

"Well it sure--" Veronica stopped as she saw the screen turn white. "What's going on?"

"I'll pay for your new computer just don't ki--" Veronica slapped a hand ovre her friends mouth. In big letters, the word 'Naruto' popped up on the white screen. "What's going on?" Violet asked once removing her friends hand from her mouth. Veronica shrugged.

_"Welcome to the world of Naruto."_ The computer spoke.

"Vi... What did you do to my computer?" Veronica asked a bit scared. Violet shrugged. She was just as scared as Veronica was.

_"Please hit the enter key to come into the world of Naruto."_

"Come into..." Violet repeated the computer smiling. Violet hit the enter key and the screen went black again. This time there were weird swooshing noises coming from the computer.

"I'm scared Vi..." Veronica whispered.

"Me too Roni..." Violet whispered back. Then the two blacked out. Neither had any idea what was going on. It wasn't until they awoke that they understood what had happened.

---

**_A/N: This is the begining to my first Non-Yaoi story! lol. This has no ItachiSasuke. It's ItachiVeronica and SasukeViolet. I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter will be about Veronica's arrival! Then Violet...  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	2. Chapter Two: Veronica Part One

**Chapter Two**

Veronica was quite scared when she woke up. She wasn't in her bed room, but it was a room. The walls were an ocean blue, there were no windows, one single light, a mirror on the far wall, a bed, a closet, and a dresser that was under the mirror. Veronica got up to look at herself in the mirror, but what she saw wasn't herself. Her hair wasn't long and dirty blonde anymore, it was kind of short and light blonde. Her eyes weren't bright blue anymore, they were a mixture of blue and black, like the night sky. _What... What happened to me?_ Veronica asked herseld looking in the mirror. She heard footsteps coming towards the door, then it opened.

"So you're awake, huh?" That voice... She knew it from somewhere. Once the person stepped into the light, Veronica gasped. "What's wrong brat?" The mysterious person asked.

"You're... You're... You're..." Veronica was pointing a finger at the person while stuttering. "Kisame!" Veronica shouted.

"Well you seem to know me, now who are you?" Kisame asked. Veronica was speechless. _No way! Did... Did my computer like lead us to Naruto? Are we-- _Veronica took a look around.

"Violet..." She whispered.

"That's a weird name." Kisame said starring at the girl.

"No." Veronica shook her head blushing a bit. "I'm Veronica..." She explained. "Was I with anyone when you found me... Where ever that was..." The newly light haired blonde asked the shark man.

"Nope. Itachi and I found you on the ground by yourself." Kisame explained. "So Veronica, right?" The blonde nodded. "Well, Leader-sama told me to bring you to him once you ate. So come on." Veronica didn't budge. "Hey. Are you hard of hearing? I said come on." Kisame said a little annoyed.

"You... You said Itachi found... me?" Veronica asked smiling. Kisame was confused but nodded.

"I don't even know why he took you. We could have just left you there, but no... He thought you'd be good for Leader-sama." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Itachi... save-saved me?" Veronica asked shocked and happy. Her inner self was dancing around like a wild maniac. _Wait... I don't have an inner self! _

_**You do now. **_

_I dislike you._

_**Love you too.**_

"Come on. I've been told to feed you and then take you to Leader-sama." Kisame said grabbing ahold of Veronica's wrist and pulling her along. Once out of the room, Veronica saw a lot more rooms throughout the hallway.

Kisame led her to the kicthen where he made her a bowl of ramen. "Who the fuck little shit?" It was Hidan. He looked at Veronica with all hate in his eyes.

"I'm Veronica." She said smiling at the white haired man. She took one last btie of her ramen and pushed the bowl aside. Kukazu was standing beside him starring at her. "It's nice to meet you in person, Hidan, Kukazu." Veronica said bowing.

"How does she know our name, Kisame?" Kukazu asked the blue Akatsuki member. Veronica giggled.

"I dunno. She knew my name too. Then when I even mentioned Itachi's name, she like froze up." Kisame explained. Veronica was off in 'lala land'.

"When can I meet Itachi?!" She almost shouted.

"After Leader-sama decides whether or not to kill you." Kisame explained. Veronica frowned while Hidan chuckled an evil laugh.

"Oh..." Veronica whispered. She didn't want to die. She hadn't even met Itachi yet! Or the other Akatsuki members...

"Come on brat." Kisame said grabbing Veronica's wrist and dragging her to the back room where Leader's office is. "Leader-sama, I brought the girl." Kisame said bowing. Leader nodded and Kisame left.

"So you're the girl Itachi found?" Leader asked. He was sitting in the darkness of the room. Veronica was standing in the only light. Veronica nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Veronica, Nagato-sama." Veronica said smiling.

"So you know my name, huh?" Nagato asked chuckling. The light turned on and you could see him partcially.

"And Konan can come out too." Veronica said pointing to the corner. A girl with blue hair up in a bun, with a paper flower in her hair showed up out of the darkness.

"How do you know so much?" Nagato asked.

"I know a lot. If you want this information, you'll have to keep me alive. If I don't want to give you the information, you'll have to keep me alive, so that way you don't loose the information. Now matter what, I win." Veronica was no dummy.

"What do you want?" Nagato asked tapping his finger on the desk.

"To join the Akatsuki. I wanna be on the team with Itachi and Kisame." Veronica ordered. Sure she acted like an idiot, but it was a cover up...

"You're serious, aren't you?" Nagato asked sighing. Veronica only smiled. "I guess I have no choice." Nagato said standing up. He walked up to Veronica and stood right infront of her. "If you're lieing to me and you have no information, I will kill you."

"I'm not scared of you Nagato. I know much about you. You and Konan were tought by Jirayia, the Legendary Toad Sannin." Veronica started. "The current members of the Akatsuki are Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kukazu, Hidan, and Zetsu. You're currently looking for a replacement of Orochimaru, which will be Tobi." Veronica continued smirking.

"So you know the future?" Konan spoke.

"Sorta." Veronica said shrugging.

"Konan. Take this girl and her some clothes. Explaine it to the others that she will be joining us." Nagato ordered. Konan nodded and disappeared along with Veronica in a flash of smoke. Nagato sighed and took his seat. He smirked. "I believe she's one of the chosen ones..." He was now laughing. "With that power..." He shook his head still laughing.

---

**_A/N: Hehe. Veronica's a smart girl. :) Next chapter will be about Violet! Stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter Three: Violet Part One

**Chapter Three**

"Sasuke-sama!" The red headed Snake member shouted to the younger Uchiha brother. "Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" The Uchiha was sitting up in a tree resting. His katan rested at the trunk of the tree. He looked down at the red head.

"What do you want, Karin?" The leader of Snake said without opening his eyes. He sounded irritated.

"Suigetsu found this girl and decided to bring her along with him. He's got her inside his tent and won't let me or Juugo touch her until you see her, Sasuke-sama." Karin explained in her winey voice. "DO you think he's fallin' in love with the girl, Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked confused. She thought for a moment, _How could anyone love Suigetsu?_

"I'll come check it out. Now, be gone." Sasuke ordered. The red head nodded and was off. Sasuke made his way out of the tree, and landed on his feet. He grabbed his katan and headed back to the camp where Snake was staying the night. When he arrived back at the camp, Karin and Juugo were standing infront of Suigestu who gaurded the tent. "Suigetsu." Sasuke said causing the three to look at him. Karin and Juugo stepped aside to left Sasuke past. Suigestu opened the tent door and let Sasuke in. He followed the Uchiha inside, but stood at the door so the other's couldn't get in. Once inside, Sasuke felt a vast amount of charka, it was not pure but not tainted either. "Who is this girl?" Sasuke asked looking down upon the girl.

"I found her out in the woods." Suigetsu started. He chuckled. "I take it you can feel her chakra too, then?" He asked. Sasuke nodded as he walked around the girl in circles, examining the girl. "Those two idiots didn't even notice." Suigetsu said shaking his head.

Violet woke up, but he head hurt, so she didn't open them. Then she heard someone speak. _"Who is this girl?" _Who was speaking? Violet had heard the voice before, but where? _"I found her out in the woods." _She heard the second voice chuckle. _"I take it you can feel her chakra too, then?" _Chakra? What? _"Those two idiots didn't even notice." _At this point Violet decided to open her eyes. She looked infront of her to see a man with whiteish hair, and he had shark-like teeth. "Look. She's up." The voice said. It was teh second person who's spoke. Who was he talking too though?

Violet sat up slowly holding her head, it was in a lot of pain. She looked up at the man once again and relized where she'd seen him. "Su-Suigetsu?" She asked whispering starring up at the man.

"How do you know my name, little girl?" Suigestu asked confused. Both Sauske and Suigetsu got a good look at the girl. Her hair was straight, midnight black and reached her should blades. Her eyes were an mixture of emerald green and sapphire blue. It made her look sort of like a cat with her peircing eyes.

"Little girl?" Violet asked. "I'm sixteen! I'm not little girl!" Sh shouted angerly at the Snake member. "My name is Violet, not 'little girl'." Violet said crossing her arms turning her head to the right. Her arms dropped as she saw a new figure. "Sas...Sas..." She was speachless. Violet gulped. "Are.. Are you really Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked facing the man completely. He nodded, and Violet fainted, falling backwards. Suigestu chuckled.

"She fainted." He said still laughing. "Do you even know her, boss?" Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe she's like Karin." Suigestu said causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"When she wakes up, send her to me." Sasuke ordered leaving the tent.

---

**_A/N: Small chatper, but I thought it'd be a little nice place to stop. Heh. I'll update this soon and 'TPACBTHY' soon.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	4. Chapter Four: Veronica Part Two

**Chapter Four**

Veronica made her way out of _Leader-sama's _office. Her new inner chibi self was grinning wildly. I mean, she just old Nagato, the Akatsuki's_ leader _off! She was never so brave in her world, why now?

"So let's get you some clothes." Konan said smiling at the younger girl. Veronica nodded. She followed Konan into a nearby room. The walls were painted a night blue, and he ceiling was painted black. Konan opened up her closet and pulled out an Akatsuki robe, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "Put these on." Konan said as she handed the clothing to Veronica.

Veronica liked her outfit. She was so... dark and... mischievous. Her eyes were so dark now, they stood out against her light skin and bleach blonde hair. Veronica smirked seeing herself like this. "I must go now." Konan said bowing. "Now you are a member of the Akatsuki. Get to know the others." She said before disappearing.

Veronica stepped outside Konan's room and looked down the hallway. She heard a bunch of noises and when she got closer, she could hear them talking. _"So Itachi was the one who brought the little shit into our house?" "Yup." "Why would Itachi, of all people, bring a weak girl into out house?" "I wanna meet this girl, un. How about you Sasori-danna?" "Not really. We have enough trouble with just you, Deidara..." "Leader-sama probablt killed the little fuck."_

"Actually... He didn't kill me." Veronica said walking into the room where Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kukazu were. Deidara, Kisame, and Kukazu were sitting on the couch while Sasori was sitting in a chair, and Hidan was in a corner on the floor.

"He let the little shit join us?!" Hidan shouted angerly. Veronica only smiled.

"Well... She can't be all weak if Leader let her join." Sasori said with no tone in his voice.

"She's pretty, un!" Deidara said smiling. Veronica blushed.

"So brat," Kisame said catching her attention. "How'd you get him to let you join?" The shark-man asked.

"Not sure." Veronica shrugged. "I'm not even a ninja." She said rolling her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hidan shouted. "IS LEADER HIGH!?" He asked. A faint 'No' was heard. They turned to see Itachi standing in the corner. Veronica froze.

"He let her join because she has a lot of power inside her. Only one problem, she doesn't know how to use it." He said in monotone.

"This little fuck is strong?" Hidan asked in disbelief. Sasori didn't agree either.

"I wouldn't have saved her if she wasn't something we could use." Itachi said to the group.

"He's got a point." Kisame said smiling. "Hey brat," Kisame called. When he looked at Veronica, she was pale. Her face was flushed, and she looked faint. "You okay?" Kisame asked snapping his fingers infront of her face.

"Maybe... She died, un." Deidara suggested tilting his head to the side a bit.

"She's breathing, idiot." Sasori said sighing. Deidara ginned.

"Yo, brat!" Kisame shouted.

Veronica starred at Itachi. _It's... really him..._

_**JUMP HIM!**_

_NO! RESIST FANGIRL SIDE!_

_**HE'S SEXY AND RIGHT THERE!!!**_

_BUT HE'D KILL ME!_

_**OR DO YOU!**_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_**I CAN'T!**_

_WHY NOT?!_

_**Because Veronica... I am you!**_

_NOOOOO!!!_

And Veronica fainted. "SHE'S DEAD!!!" Deidara shouted standing up pointing at the unconsious girl. Kisame sighed.

"No..." He said shaking his head. "She has a weakness," He started. "It's Itachi." Hidan chuckled.

---

**_A/N: I'd faint if I saw Itachi:) He's just... so 'do-able'! But... He's mine people, so back off! Hehe.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	5. Chapter Five: Violet Part Two

**Chapter Five**

Violet sat up rubbing her head. "Weirdest dream ever." She sighed. "I mean, Sasuke real? How'd that work?" She asked chuckling a bit.

"I'm not sure, but you forgot me." A deep voice said laughing at her. Violet looked up at the man, and her mouth dropped. "Don't faint on me again." He said to the newly black haired girl.

"Bu-But how... Suigetsu?" Violet gulped. The man nodded. Violet paled.

"I said no fainting." Suigetsu said causing Violet to snap back to reality. "The boss told me to send you to him when you woke up." Suigetsu said yawning. "And it's morning, we've cooked breakfast, though Juugo might have eatin' it all." He said ginning.

"Wa-wait..." Violet whispered. "...You're not gonna kill me or something are you?" She asked a bit scared.

"Nah." Suigetsu said shrugging. "You have something the boss would like to have, so we're gonna keep you around for a while." Violet squealed. "But bewear," Suigetsu said getting the girl's attention. "I can tell from how you fainted when you saw Sasuke, that you're a fangirl." Violet blushed and looked down. "So watch out for Karin." Violet chuckled.

"That bitch?" She asked waving it off. "She can't do anything to me." Violet said confidently. Suigetsu chuckled.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks she's a bitch." Suigetsu mummbled. He smiled at Violet. "I think I'll like having you around Violet." Suigetsu said patting her on the head. She quickly pushed his hand away.

"One, I hope you didn't mean it the way that sounded..." She said causing Suigetsu to chuckled and shake his head. "Two, I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one." She pouted.

"Just go see Sasuke." Suigetsu said opening the tent door. Violet thanked him and walked out. She noticed she was wearing black khakis, a long sleeved black shirt, and black nina shoes that she saw on Naruto a lot. She smiled at the sight. Then she noticed another thing, her hair. _M-my hair... It's black!_ She cried in her head. _Where's my long brown curly hair! I HAVE STRAIGHT BLACK HAIR NOW!!! _She was ready to cry. Then it hit her, if her hair changed... Did her eyes change too? She turned around to face Suigetsu. "What color are my eyes?" She asked quickly causing him to stare at her.

"Uhh... A blueish green." Suigetsu answered. Violet sighed. _I guess this is what I would look like as an anime character. _She giggled.

"Is this the girl you wouldn't let us see, Suigetsu?" Violet quickly noticed who it was, Karin. The red headed douche. _Hahaha. Douche._ Violet chuckled inside her head. "What's so special about her?" The red head sneered.

"Karin, this is Violet. Violet, this is Karin." Suigetsu said introducing the two. He pointed to Juugo who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. "That's Juugo." Violet nodded.

"Where am I supposed to meet Sasuke?" Violet asked.

"That's Sasuke-sama to you!" Karin shouted angerly.

"He's in his tent." Suigetsu pointed to the tent that was seperated from the other three. Violet nodded and began walking over. Suigetsu held Karin back while she was shouting about 'Violet' and 'Not touching _her_ Sasuke-sama'.

Violet entered Sasuke's tent and he was seated in the center, legs crossed on the ground, eyes closed. "Do you know why I've decided not to kill you?" Sasuke spoke, not opening his eyes or even moving. Violet whispered a small 'No'. "Do you know what you are?" Again, Violet respnded with a small 'No'. "You're a chosen one. I believe there is three of you."

"Chosen one? Three of them?" Violet questioned. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the girl.

"I really dislike repeating myself." He said sighing. Violet quickly slapped a hand ovre her mouth. "Thankyou..." Sasuke whispered. "As I was saying... Violet, you have power inside of you."

"I... I'm not even a ninja. I've never used chakra before in my life." Violet explained.

"But I know you have the power in you." Sasuke said, starring right at the black haired girl. "I can see the chakra in you with my Sharingan." He explained. Violet nodded at him, understanding. "Now all we have to do is get you to use it correctly." Violet nodded again.

"So who's training me?" Violet asked.

"I will." Sasuke answered smirking. Violet gulped. "I guess that makes me your sensei." Violet took a step back and gulped.

"R-r-r-right... Sa-Sas-Sasuke-sensei..." She whispered turning around and walking out the tent. The other three starred at her when she walked out. Her face was once again pale, and in shock.

"What did he say?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke-sensei." Violet said falling forward.

---

**_A/N: Hehe. I love making Violet such a... fainty girl. lol. Violet and Veronica are different. Veronica, she collasped once, but she had a reason too. I just love making Violet do that! Both will eventually get used to the fact about the Uchiha brothers.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	6. Chapter Six: Veronica Part Three

**Chapter Six**

Veronica woke up in a cozy bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw blue. Not like when she was Kisame's room, but a light more _her_ blue. Not that dark oceany blue he had. It was the color that most new mothers got their new baby boy. It pleased Veronica. Her bed was a queen sized bed, and extremely confortable. Ten feet forward from her bed was a door, she thought maybe it was the door to leave. The bed was placed against the far wall, and in the middle of it too. To her right were two doors side-by-side. _Most likely a closet..._ She thought looking oevr at it. The doors were white and matched the ceiling. To her left was a brown wodden dresser. It was beautiful.

When she stood up off the bed, the main door opened. It was Deidara. "You're up, un." The blonde man said smiling. "You're robe fits you well, un." Deidara made a head motion to her. Veronica glanced down and noticed she was still in the Akatsuki robe. It did fit her well. You could tell she was a girl, that's for sure. She looked back up at Deidara. "Like your new room, un?"

"My room?" Veronica asked smiling and gaping.

"It's not much... I painted it beacuse it was just white, un." Deidara said smiling. Veronica ppounced the blonde. She through her arms around his neck and gave him a big bear hug. "It wasn't that.. that big a deal." Deidara said hiding off a blush.

"I love it." Veronica said smiling. "I actually have a place here! I thought I'd be staying with someone!" She was happy. No, she was ecstatic. "I've always wanted to be in the Akatsuki." Veronica walked back to her bed, and plopped down. Deidara looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you always want to be in the Akatsuki? Didn't you hear bad things about it?" The blonde man asked. Veronica knew of his past. He was more or less forced to joining the Akatsuki.

"Of course I've heard bas things about you guys, but you all look so happy when you're together. You're like a family." Veronica frowned. "At my home... I'm usually alone. My mother's usually at work all night and my brother's don't want to play with me because I'm a girl. The only person I have in my life is..." Veronica frowned. "Violet..." She whispered.

"Hey, cheer up. Like you said, 'We're family here.'." Deidara sat down beside the girl on her bed. Her put his arm around her and hugged her. "Now you're part of our family too." He grinned. Veronica smiled, holding back tears. She nodded, bitting her lip. "So how about you call me 'Deidara-niisan'?" HE offered. "Or maybe 'Aniki'? I can call you 'Veronica-neechan' or 'Imouto'. What do you say?" Veronica nodded, and hugged the blonde with both arms.

"Thankyou..." She whispered.

"Anytime, Imouto." Deidara pulled away from the hug and stood up. Veronica looked up at him. "Come on, you've been sleeping past dinner. How about we go make you some food." Veronica nodded and followed.

---

**_A/N: Nothing will go on between Veronica and Deidara. Just a brother/sister love. I wanna put Deidara with Sasori, but maybe not... Depends... What do you guys think? I know... Haven't updated in forever! Sorry! I'll try to update Violet soon.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Violet Part Three

**Chapter Seven**

_Punch._

Violet was flung ten feet back into a tree. "Come on, Violet. What have I been teaching you this last week?" Sasuke asked in a teasingly manor. Violet stood up and wipped the side of her mouth. Yes, it had already been a week since she'd been with Sasuke. He and Suigetsu were training her really hard. She'd learned how to controll her chakra, but not how to use it. She knew hand-to-hand combat, and that was all they were teaching her right now.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sensei, you just caught me off guard." Violet bowed.

"Never bow to an opponent!" Sasuke charged at Violet with his fists ready to attack. Violet quickly used her arms to dogde._ Kageton: Kuro Nikawa JuJutsu._ The words popped into Violet's head. She didn't know what they ment, or what it would do, but she wanted to try it. Sighs popped into her head, and she copied them. Once the signs were done she shouted, "Kage: Kuro Nikawa JuJustu!" A blast of what looked like black goo came out of no where and attacked Sasuke. It was like glue. It wrapped him up in it tight. He couldn't move an inch.

Suigetsu's laughing at Sasuke brought Violet's attention to her sensei. "Sasuke-sensei!" She shouted soudning sorry. "Kai!" She yelled making the goo slowly disappear. She knelt down beside the Uchiha, and put her hand on his arm. He pushed it away and stood up.

"I'm fine." He dusted the dirt off his pants.

"What was that Violet?" Suigestu asked still chuckling.

"I'm not sure... Ther's this voice in my head that told me to do it, so I did." Violet put her index finger on her head. "Maybe there's someone up in there." She said jokingly.

"Well, you really are one of the choosen ones." Sasuke said stretching. Violet gave him a confused look. "You used 'Kageton' as your release for the jutsu. Not meany people can use shadow techniques. You also mixed shadow with darkness."

"Wa-was I not supposed to?" Violet asked a little scared.

"No, it just takes a lot of chakra." Violet gave a sigh of relief. She thought maybe she was going to die or something.

"So where's Karin and Juugo?" Violet asked just now noticing they weren't with them.

"If Karin was here, you wouldn't get any training done." Suigetsu explained to the black haired girl. "Remember what happened your second day here." Violet chuckled at the thought.

_---Flashback---_

_Sasuke was just getting Violet started on her training. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were watching. "Hit me." Sasuke ordered. Violet looked at him crazily. "I said hit me. Do you want to disobey your sensei?" Violet shook her head. "Then hit me." The black haired girl gave a quick nod, and ran for Sasuke. She threw a punch and Sasuke easily caught her hand then tossed her. "You're to slow. You need to use chakra to speed yourself up."_

_"Sasuke-sensei, I've never used chakra before, remember?" Violet said blushing. Sasuke sighed and nodded._

_"Guess we should start with that." Karin looked pissed off. _Why is Sasuke-kun spending so much time on her, when I'm right here! Even Suigetsu's better than her!_ She thought irritated. "Sasuke-kun... Shouldn't we be moving by now. We haven't left this spot in four days. She's nothing. Doesn't even know how to use chakra." Karin shouted irritated. Violet glared at the girl. "She's worthless." Violet took a couple steps toward Karin. "Whatcha gonna do?" Karin teased mockingly._

_"This!" Violet's fists went into Karin's face. The Snake membre was caught off, and fell backwards. "Who's worthless now!" Violet shouted._

_"You bitch!" Karin shouted standing back up. Juugo help her back, while Suigetsu held Violet away from Karin._

_"Lemme at her Suigetsu! She's a whore!" Violet shouted pissed off._

_"We all know that, but calm down." Suigetsu was still holding her back._

_"You're the whore!" Karin yelled back._

_"I thought I was the bitch!" Violet shouted back. Sasuke sighed. Just what had he gotten himself into?_

_---EndFlashback---_

Violet chuckled. "That was fun. I wanna fight Karin instead of Sasuke-sensei one day." She said smirking. Suigetsu was already planning to make a bet with Juugo on who would win the cat fight.

---

**_A/N: Throughout this story, there's gonna be a lot of made up jutsus... I'll be telling you what they mean, but don't get mad about them being mad up. Some of them, I just changed from from like Katon to Kageton. Meaning from Fire Release to Shadow Release. So the three choosen ones... One had the power of Shadows. Wonder what the other two have. Wonder who the third person is.  
_**_Kageton: Kuro Nikawa JuJutsu - Shadow Realease: Dark Goo Magic_


	8. Chapter Eight: Veronica Part Four

**Chapter Eight**

It had been three weeks since Veronica joined the Akatsuki. Three weeks since she'd been in the world of Naruto. Three weeks since she'd seen Violet... Though back at home, Violet was her only friend, she'd made new friends in the Akatsuki. Deidara became an older brother figure. Kisame was like an annoying older cousin. Sasori was more of the cooler older cousin. Tobi acted like a younger cousin, though he was older than her. Hidan and Kakazu were kinda like those uncles who see you all the time, so they tend to ignore you. Konan was the one Veronica talked to when she had girl problems, kinda like an older sister or cousin. Leader or Nagato rarely came out of his office. Then there was Itachi.

Veronica couldn't help but blush every second he was around. He acted similar to Sasori around Veronica, just kinda stood there and said nothing. Now Veronica knew there was a nice, soft, sweet Itachi somewhere in there. Deidara told her there was one in both Sasori and Itachi. Veronica was going to be the one to break Itachi's shell.

Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame had become Veronica's teachers. They made her train at least ten hours a day. Her shedule was as following: At six in the morning she got up and went out to train. At nine she would go in and eat breakfast. At ten she would go back out an train. At noon, she'd have a break. She could eat lunch, or skip lunch and do whatever. At one o'clock, she would have to go train again. From one to six she would train, then afterwards the whole day was hers. Since she had started being an Akatsuki, she had not been on one mission. She knew her partner was Tobi, but Leader said that neither of them were ready to go out yet. That was until today. Today would be her very first mission. What pleased her ever more was that it wasn't going to be her and Tobi, it was going to be her, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori.

Veronica had been trained extremly well. From Leader, she found out about herself. Every three hundred years, three mear human are choosen to hold the powers of godlike creatures. One of water, one of thunder, and one of shadows. Veronica was the one of water. This was lucky for her because Kisame taught her a whole lot of techniques. Even Itachi taught her a few that he had stolen from Kakashi and other ninjas with his Sharingan.

"So what's out mission Dei-niisan?" Veronica asked the blonde haired Akatsuki.

"We have to go to Suna and retrieve the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki, un." Deidara explained smiling. Veronica paused. Wasn't Gaara.. One-Tailed.. Jinchuuriki...

_**Akatsuki members hunt Jinchuuri's for power, remember? The One-Tailed Beast is none other than Shukaku. His host is none other than Sabaku no Gaara. That's means we're in the Shippuden series!**_

_Kinda figured that..._

_**Well excuse me...**_

_Does this mean that Sasori's gonna die?_

_**If Gaara dies, then Naruto is gonna come looking for him, and then Sakura and Chiyo will be with them, so pretty much.**_

_We can't go on this mission then!_

_**You kinda have to...**_

_Well, it's different since Tobi and I are here, maybe it'll change._

_**Maybe.**_

"So we're gonna capture Gaara-sama?" Veronica asked the group. Sasori and Deidara eyed the girl. "You didn't know?" She asked smiling. "Shukaku's host is Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna." Sasori frowned at the thought of going to Suna. "You know Sasori, I bet going back to Suna kinda bring back memories, huh?" He glarred.

"Veronica-neechan, how do you keep doing that, un?!" Deidara asked confused. Veronica only smirked.

"My secret Dei-niisan." She smirked.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to know!" Tobi shouted in his childish voice. Veronica made an 'x' over her lips with her fingers, and Tobi frowned.

"Come on kiddies, we've got a mission to do." Sasori said sighing. He created a couple hand signs, and then he was a pupper. Veronica starred at the puppet-boy. "I can't let anyone know what I look like..." He mummbled. Veronica giggled.

"Sasori-san is mysterious!" Tobi shouted happily.

"Hey wait a minute Sasori-danna!" Deidara shouted catching on to what the man, or now puppet had said before. "You said kiddies. Were you talking about me too?" Sasori gave no reply, but just kept walking. "Sasori-danna!" Veronica and Tobi both laughed at the man.

The four Akatuski memebers, in the black cloaks, began walking through the deserts. In a couple of days they'dwake their ways into the gates on Suna.

---

**_A/N: I know I kinda skipped three weeks, but it goes with it. I didn't wanna go through the whole training thing with Veronica, so I just went to a mission! I don't want Sasori to die, but I might make him... I'm sorry to any Gaara fans, but he's gonna die, and of course Chiyo will bring him back. Now Sasori... Die or not die? As for the battles: Sakura and Chiyo vs Sasori and ...? And Kakashi and Naruto vs Deidara and ...? I'm thinking about putting Veronica with Deidara and then Tobi with Sasori. Or both Veronica and Tobi with Deidara... What do you guys and gals think? Also, I choose for them to do this mission because one) a ceratin reviewer, not saying who, said they'd die if I didn't put Naruto in here. lol. So I'm doing this so that Naruto will come in and she'll be happy... If not, she'd probably kill me. Two) I really like the whole Naruto vs Deidara and Sakura vs Sasori fight. One of my favs.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	9. Chapter Nine: Violet Part Four

**Chapter Nine**

"Three weeks, and your taijustu is still week." Sasuke said to his pupil. She frowned slightly. "Three weeks, and you ninjutsu has gotten better." At this Violet smiled. "Don't get to cocky just now. Yes, you are very good at ninjutsu, but not so good at taijutsu. You need taijutsu more than the others. Hand-to-hand combat is very important and is as hard as learning a new jutsu. Also, we haven't even started you on genjutsu." Violet sighed. Sasuke was such a bossy teacher. At one point, she asked for a new sensei. Of course she was joking, but Sasuke didn't see it as a joke. He had the urge of leaving the girl behind, and move on. Violet quickly appologised, and begged for forgiveness. Suigetsu just laughed at the whole thing while Karin was mummbling something about Violet being a 'bitch who doesn't need forgiveness and should be left behind' and Juugo was just... Juugo.

After three weeks of being with Team Hebi, Veronica only got along with three of the four. Sasuke got along with her when she was cooperating while training. She and Suigetsu were almost like siblings. The two loved to make fun of Karin, one of their favorite things to do, and just talk. Suigetsu at first seemed like a mean guy to Violet, but he grew on her. Juugo never talked much unless it was to Sasuke. He sopke a few words to Suigetsu, some to Karin, and only orders to Violet. Then Karin... Her and Violet didn't get along at all. They practically killed each other every minute they were around.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screemed jumping, and atching herself to Sasuke's arm. He jsut glared, and she ignored it. Suigetsu and Violet glarred at her too. "There's sight of four Akatsuki members heading torwards Suna!" Karin explained causing Sasuke to be interested. "None were thought to be your brother, but they could tell us where he's located!"

"For once Karin," Sasuke said sighing. "You may have just come in handy." Karin squealed and stuck her tounge out at Violet who rolled her eyes.

"Careful Karin-ikeike," Suigetsu started chucking. "Someone might bite that tounge." He snickered as Karin pulled her tounge back in a covered her mouth.

"Hentai!" She shouted letting go of her mouth and pointing at the white haired shark man.

"So Sasuke-sensei, what are we going to do?" Violet asked ignoring the babbling fighting idiots.

"What else," Sasuke said smirking. "We're going to Suna." Violet could only smile at the thought of meeting more characters like Gaara, or some Akasuki members.

Hebi packed up camp and left for Suna right away. Now day two on the way to Suna, tehy were camping when Violet was going to the river to bathe. It was her 'night off' or so Sasuke called it. Sasuke and Suigetsu were up stream sparring, while Karin was watching, cheering for Sasuke to win.

Now what Violet had not expected to find while bathing, was other people. Now she was naked, and knew she heard girls and boys voices. She hid behind a rock in the stream. The back haired girl heard two girls, and three boys. She didn't dare to turn around. If so, she might be caught.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" A familiar girl voice asked.

"He's at camp with Gai-sensei and Chiyo-baachan." A familiar boys voice anwsered.

"WHY WOULD THEY NOT WANT TO JOIN US?!" A voice screamed out causing Violet to flinch.

"Maybe because of you, Lee!" Another girl voice yelled out.

"Aww... Tenten-chan! Don't say that!" The screaming voice said still screaming, but in a sad voice.

It hit Violet then. Tenten? Lee? That ment those other voices must of been Sakura and Naruto. They were on their way to Suna too! To save Gaara from the Akatsuki! How could she have forgotten that?! But wait... there was only one person she didn't hear that should've been their... Neji.

"Guys, there's someone else here." It was Neji. _Shit! He must be using Byuukagan!_ Violet mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she checked to see who it was? Right... She'd be figured out.

"Who's there?!" Violet reconised the voice, it was Naruto.

How was Sasuke going to react?

How was the story line going to react when Team Hebi showed up at Suna?

Wait...

Four members of the Akatsuki?

What?

Had she and Veronica messed the story line up?

"Come out!" Neji's voice screemed.

_Shit..._

---

**_A/N: MUWHAHAH! XD What's gona happen when they find Violet?! What about Akatsuki, Team 7 & Gai, and Team Hebi meeting in Suna? Who knows?! XD I DO! lol. You will too if you read the next chapter! Which won't heppen unless you review... Not really, but that'd be nice. :) I'm wondering... Sasori live or die? I know Chiyo's gonna die, but do you want Sasori to die? Hehe. I can't wait to see the next chapter:shock: but wait... I have to write it first!!!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	10. Chapter Ten: Veronica Part Five

**Chapter Ten**

_--FlashBack--_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No."_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, un."_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, Tobi. We are not there yet!" Sasori shouted pissed off at the boy. Tobi frowned and Veronica glarred at the red head in the puppet. She quickly patted the boy on the back._

_"It's okay Tobi-chan. We'll be there soon." She said grinning. Tobi nodded, and was one again hyper and started sining 'Almost there! We're almost there!' Sasori just sighed. Tobi was getting really irritated, even to Veronica. "Sasori-kun, how are we going to kidnap the Kazekage?" Veronica asked not quite sure. She knew they had done it once, but would they be able to do it again?_

_"And here I thought you knew everything Veronica." Sasori said teasing the girl. She crossed her arms and turned away. Tobi and Deidara chuckled at her. "Deidara's gonna do it." He explained, causing Veronica to look back at him. "He'll use his little birdies and fly into the village while we distract the army outside." Veronica 'o'ed. Deidara mummbled something about 'Sasori-danna disowning his art'. Veronica only laughed at her 'brother'._

_"Can I join Dei-niisan?" Veronica asked smiling. Sasori thought about it for a moment, and then Tobi spoke up in his usual happy tone of voice._

_"Oh! Can I join Sasori-san?!" Tobi shouted to the puppet man. The hidden red head sighed. If he said no, Tobi would wine. If he said yes, Tobi would get in the way._

_"Uhg." Sasori moaned getting a headake. Why had Leader assigned Tobi and Veronica with him and Deidara? "Fine," Veronica and Tobi cheered. "But you, " He pointed his puppet scorpian tail at Tobi. "You stay out of my way, and be quite." Tobi cutely nodded, and shut his mouth._

_--EndFlashback--_

Veronica was riding with Deidara ontop of one of his clay birds. Inside he birds mouth laid the unconcious Gaara. Veronica had one leg around the sides of the bird's neck. Her arms were holding onto the neck as well. She rested her head on the back of the neck, and starred at Gaara's face. He looked so hurt, and Veronica couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be the one to kill Gaara, or be in on it.

_--Flashback--_

_"You're coming with me!" Deidara shouted throwing a couple spider bombs at Gaara, who protected himself in the sand. Deidara chuckled. "Think your sand can save you, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara glarred at the blonde. Deidara put his right hand into his clay pocket, allowing it to eat more clay than usual. He was going to make a really huge bomb, and Veronica knew it. Gaara glanced down at all his villagers and then at Deidara and Veronica._

_"Do whatever you want to me, but don't touch my villagers." Gaara said protectively. Veronica 'aw'ed silently to herself, and she starred into Gaara's eyes. He was a brave man. Not caring about himself, and worrying about his villagers._

_Deidara made a few handsigns before throwing a small bomb. He did a few more, and then it grew like ten times its size. "If this bomb drops, Suna will be destoryed." He sadi smirking. Veronica frowned. How could he do it? Would he really... He didn't act like that before. He was so innocent. Gaara didn't move. "Okay." Deidara shrugged and dropped the bomb. Of course, Gaara went after it. He used his sand as a shield. His sand created a coffin around the bomb until it exploded. When it did, Gaara felt as if his power had been sucked out of him. He began falling to the ground until Deidara's clay bird caught him in it's house. Loud shouts of 'Gaara-sama' could be heard from the villagers as their leader was taken away._

_--EndFlashback--_

Was being mean part of the job? Deidara had acted so different then. Meaner than he ever had been at the base. He was always nice. He acted as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, yet...

"Deidara-chan! Veroinca-chan!" Tobi's voice disrupted Veronica from thinking, anf caused her to look forward. There she saw the puppet Sasori, and Tobi waving widely at them.

"Good to see you have the One-Tailed, Deidara." Sasori said smirking under his mask.

"Of course I got it Sasori-danna." Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. Then he looked over to Veronica. "Imouto?" Deidara asked sweetly. He could tell the girl was sad. Some kind of sixth sence he got from being her older brother. "What's wrong?" Veronica faked a smile, and told him that nothing was wrong. He went along with it. If she wasn't ready to tell, she could say it later.

"Alright. Let's head back to the base." Sasori said turning around to walk the other way. "Veronica, you can walk or fly." Veronica ended up choosing to walk. She couldn't stand to see Gaara like that, though she didn't tell the others.

"Let's go!" Tobi shouted pointing forward. Sasori began walking, and Deidara's bird took flight. The blonde watched his 'sister' walk. Tobi was infront of her skipping the whole way. Veronica still looked upset, and Deidara knew it.

_**A/N: Blah... short, I know. If I had gone on, Naruto's team would've had to of met up with the four of them, and Naruto's team is still with Violet... soo... I had to cut it. :) But next chapter will be longer! I hope... :\  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Violet Part Five

**Chapter Eleven**

"I said come out!" Neji shouted to the hidden girl behind the rock. Tenten and Sakura were behind Naruto, Lee, and Neji. They five were ready to attack it nessasary. "Come out before we attack." Violet slowly walked out from behind the rock blushing madly. She was using one hadn to cover her breast, and the over to cover her lower region. The three guys quickly looked away. Violet turned even more red. She sunk down into the river, so only her head was seen. "My-my bad..." Neji said to her. Sakura and Tenten were at least in their bra and underwear.

"Umm... Sorry." Violet said looking away. She was mentally slapping herself over and over again.

"Let's get you dried up." Tenten said as she and Sakura started walking over to the girl. "And no peaking, boys!" Tente shouted back at the three, who turned around. "Where are your clothes?" Violet pointed off to the direction where she left them.

"I had no idea anyone was camping here." Violet explained as Tenten fetched her clothing. Sakura only chuckled.

"Its okay. We thought you were some ninja trying to attack us." Sakura said smiling. Violet laughed sheepishly. _If you only knew..._ Violet said to herself.

Once the three girls were dressed an on land, the boys came out and joined them. "I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura said smiling. "The other girl is Tenten. Those boys are Lee, Neji, and Naruto."

"I'm Violet... Nice to meet you all." Violet said bowing. Inside her head she was squealing. _First meeting Sasuke-sensei, now Naruto-kun and Neji-san... So many cute boys!_ Violet grinned. "I cannot stay with you too long, my sensei is awaiting my return." Violet explained with a small frown.

"So you are a ninja?" Tenten asked confused. Neji glarred at the girl. He didn't like her very much. He knew she was hiding something/

"I'm I guess what you could call a ninja in training. Sensei has tought me much, but I have a while before I can catch up to him." Violet said with a frown. She knew she could never be as strong as Sasuke, whether she had this 'special power' or not.

"Where are you headed to Violet?" Naruto asked with a cheerful smile. The others wanted to know too.

"Uhh... Suna." Violet didn't see the harm in saying that.

"So are we." Lee shouted excitedly. Violet saw Naruto frown. She knew he must've been upset about the whole Gaara thing...

"I... uh.. I heard about the Kaze-kazekage's disa-disappearance..." Violet whispered nervously deciding whether to say it or not. This caused the other's to stare at her. She gulped.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked a little upset. Violet grinned nervously.

"My sensei..." She anwsered unsurely. A loud whistle was heard and Violet knew it. It was Sasuke. She smiled the the five. "I must be going now, but maybe we'll meet again." Before the others could ask a thing, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I think maybe she lied to us..." Neji started. "I could see her chakra level... It was extremely high. Higher than Naruto's with the Kyuubi..." Naruto and Sakura gasped. "I think we should tell Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei right away." The other four nodded.

Violet hurried back to camp. "Where have you been, missy?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk. Violet grinned nervously.

"Doesn't matter, let's get to Suna before the Akatsuki leave." Sasuke said as he started walking. Karin quickly followed. Juugo lazily walked behind, and Suigetsu ran up ahead.

"Sasuke-sensei..." Violet said walking next to the Uchiha. "Konoha is on it's way to Suna for a mission... They're going to retreave the Kazekage from the Akatsuki..." Violet explained in a soft whisper. "The Konoha ninja were made of two teams: Team Kakashi and Team Gai." Sasuke starred at the girl.

"Good to know." Sasuke said smiking. "Maybe I can take out my brother and my old team all in one day." That was not the responce Violet had hoped for.

**_A/N: Hehehe. Sasuke and Itachi gonna run into each other? Kinda... lol. You'll see what I mean in two chapters when I pick up with Violet. I have Veronica's part six already done, and will be up tomorrow. I'm starting to like writting Veronica's more than Violet's, but Veronica never gets to spend any time with Itachi anymore... :( Since this mission came along... lol. So tunr in for the next chapter, and the next, and the next! Oh, and see the little botton in the bottum lift hand corner... REVIEW!! XD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Veronica Part Six

**Chapter Twelve**

Veronica was tired. She was _very_ tired. She had no idea how Sasori and Tobi walked to Suna in the first palce... Deidara offered a few times for her to ride the bird, but she curtiusly denied his offer. Then even Tobi knew something was wrong. After a couple more minutes of walking in the heat, Veronica collasped. "Veronica-chan!" "Imouto!" Tobi and Deidara shouted simotaniously. Deidara landed his bird and ran to his sister. "Imouto, are you okay?" Deidara asked worriedly. Heck, even Sasori was a bit worried. Veronica nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm fine... Let's keep going." Veronica said putting on a fake smile which didn't help in this situation.

"Veronica, you're flying with Deidara." Sasori ordered.

"No!" Veronica shouted, then blushed from her outburst. "I... I don't wanna ride the bird." She whispered.

"Why not, Veronica-chan?" Tobi asked in his innocent clueless voice. Veronica sighed.

"It's Gaara-sama..." She explained. "I... I don't knwo how you do it..." The three stood... some more dumbfounded then the others. "I love being in the Akatsuki family, but killing isn't my thing... Seeing Gaara-sama like that kills me inside..." Deidara frowned. Why hadn't he noiced before? He was supposed to be her big brother.

"I'm sorry, Imouto." Deidara said frowning. "I should've known..." He whispered to himself. "How about you ride the bird, but stay on the back... Will that do?" Deidara asked concerned. Veronica gave a slight nod before passing out again.

When Veronica awoke, she was in an unfimiliar area. It was a dark cave. She then noticed all the other members on the Akatsuki were there except Zetsu, Konan and Nagato. "Where are we?" Veronica asked standing up and joining the seven. "This isn't the base..." She said looking around.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up." Hidan said chuckling. Veronica and Deidara glarred at him.

"We're in one of our many other smaller bases so no one will find out where our real one is located." Itachi explained nonchalantly. Veronica blushed and nodded. Hidan sighed rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Umm... What about... Gaara-sama?" Veronica asked shyly.

"He's dead." Kakazu said with no emotion in his voice. "We took the One-Tailed Shukaku from the Kazekage, and he died in the process." The money lovin' mummy man explained. Veronica 'oh'ed.

"Konoha's ninja are on their way." Zetsu said appearing from the ground. "There's seven of them."

"Sasori, Deidara... you got this?" Itachi asked the two. Both nodded. Veronica then noticed Sasori was still in his puppet. "Let's go Kisame. I believe my brother is near by." Itachi said with a smirk. Kisame nodded and the two disappeared. Hidan and Kakazu then disappeared. Zetsu went back into the ground, and left.

"I wanna stay in help fight." Veronica said to the two.

"You couldn't even stand looking at a half-dead body, how can you stand to stay and fight?" Sasori asked snickering. Veronica fummed.

"I wanna stay and help protect my family." Veronica said lowering her head. "The both of you plus Kisame-san, and Itachi-san tought me everything I know... Before this mission, you made me train almsot the entire day. I've learned much from the four of you, and I really wanna stay and help. Please let me fight, Sasori-san." Veronica kept her head bowed. Sasori sighed and Deidara smiled.

"And Tobi wants to help too! Tobi is getting strong too! Zetsu-san has been teaching Tobi." Tobi said grinning under his mask.

"Fine," The two cheered. "But Tobi's with Deidara. I can't deal with him anymore." Sasori said sighing. Veronica nodded. "Veronica, I want you to stay hidden until I need your help." Veronica nodded again.

"Tobi, same to you. Go wait outside." Tobi nodded and followed Deidara's orders. "Ready for some run, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked smirking as they felt the chakra's approaching.

The front of the cave shattered into millions of pieces. Theres at the front of the cave stood three ninja and an old lady. Sasori quickly noticed the old woman. "Chiyo-baa-sama." Sasori said smirking.

"Sasori." The old woman said back to him. "Still playing with your puppets, I see." She said with a smirk.

"Gaara!" The blonde ninja, Veronica knew was Naruto, shouted as he saw the lifeless body of his red-headed friend on the ground. "You killed him!" He shouted angerly. Veronica frowned.

"Naruto, calm down." It was Kakashi. "We'll fight them as a team." Kakashi ordered.

"Really now?" Deidara asked smirking. He quickly made one his of clay birds and brought it to life. He hopped ontop, then the bird picked Gaara up with his mouth. "See you soon Sasori-danna." Deidara said waving. Her looked to the corner where Veronica was hiding, and smiled. Then he took flight, flying off with the Kazekage's body. Naruto quickly went after him.

"Sakura, Chiyo-sama, take care of this one. I'll help Naruto." Kakashi ordered before leaving the cave.

"Get ready Sasori... This won't be an easy fight." Chiyo said with a smirk. "Sakura, stay back until needed please. This is my fight." Chiyo said. Sakura nodded and backed up to the walls of the cave. Sasori dropped his Akatsuki robe from the puppet. His huge poison tail hung above his head, ready to attack.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that, Chiyo-baa-sama." Sasori smirked under his puppet. "I know one thing for a fact Baa-sama," Sasori said snickering. "One of us is going to die this battle." He smirked. "And it won't be me."

_I sure hope it won't be you Sasori-san..._

_**Everything else has been different since you arrived, maybe this will be different as well...**_

_But think... If Chiyo-baa-sama dies, who will bring Gaara back to life?_

_**I have an idea...**_

_I don't like where this is going..._

_**(line!) - - - - -**_

_**A/N: Next chapter will be with Violet again!! XD I won't be able to use the computer for... uh... six days? 'Cause I'm going to Georgia 'cause my brother's getting basck from Iraq. I'll hopefully have chapter thirteen up... either tomorrow before 8 in the morning, or in six or so days. lol.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Violet Part Six

**Chapter Thirteen**

Violet didn't like this at all. She was following Team Hebi to where they heard a loud explosion. Violet, nor the other members, had not expected to run into Kisame, Itachi's partner. "Kisame!" Sasuke's voice boomed through the woods in which they were in. "Where is he?" Sasuke persisted.

"Seem you have one too, Sasuke." Kisame said refering to Violet. Violet looked puzzled, and Kisame only chuckled. "Itachi says he doesn't wish to fight you yet. Something about you being to weak." Kisame said snickering. "If you want, some of the Akatsuki members are fighting your old team as we speak. Get them and you can get information on your brother." Sasuke charged at Kisame, swung his sword, and Kisame's body disappeared in smoke.

"A clone." Karin said pointing out the obvious. "What shall we do now, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked sweetly. Sasuke gripped his sword.

"We're going to where my old team is." Sasuke anwsered. Violet gulped. Fighting Akatsuki members and Team Seven at once? Man oh man... Wait... They would reconise her! _Shit!_ She cursed in her head. Why had she revealed herself to the five? Violet was mentally punishing herself. "Violet." Sasuke called out causingthe girl to snap back to reality.

"Yes Sauske-sensei?" Violet asked quietly.

"You said Team Gai and Team Kakashi, correct?" Violet nodded. Sasuke smirked. "So we're up against a few Akatsuki members and seven Konoha ninja. This should be fun." Sasuke snickered.

"Finally!" Suigetsu shouted. "Some real action!" He said swinging his sword around.

"I get food!" Juugo shouted. Karin smirked as she thought of ways to make Sasuke notice her.

"Looks like you get to show off your moves, Violet." Suigetsu said to the girl who was a little pale. "You ready for a fight you'll never forget?" Violet shook her head 'no'. "Too bad sweetie, 'cause I wanna get bloody!" He shouted excitedly. "Kill Konoha ninja or Akatsuki first is the question..." Suigetsu said to himself thinking.

"We'll leave in an hour. Let them do some damage to themselves, then we'll go in." Sasuke explained the plan. "Until then, Violet." She looked up at her sensei. "Train with Suigetsu." Both nodded. "Make sure she's ready, Suigetsu."

"Ai-yai sir." Suigetsu said grinning. Sasuke sighed, and both he and Karin rolled their eyes. "Come on, sweetie! Show me what you've got!" He said grinning. "Have you worked on your shadow techniques?" Violet nodded. She had been working on her attacks. Someone inside her head kept telling her all these techniques and how to do them. She'd learned about six or so shadow jutsus.

_Kageton: Kuro Batsu JuJutsu - Shadow Release: Dark Magic Attack_. An attack that sends a powerful blast of magic at the enemy.

_Kageton: Kuro Nikawa JuJutsu - Shadow Release: Dark Goo Magic_. A black gooy substence that holds the enemy in place. They can not move or break free from the goo.

_Kage Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu - Shadow Fire Release: Dragon Fire_. A fire dragon with black flames. The flames are not like regular flames. They will not stop until the uses releases the jutsu or the object being burnt is completely destroyed.

_Kageton: Kuro no Tate - Shadow Release: Darkness Shield_. A shield of darkness that protects her and anyone else inside from any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu.

_Kageton: Hayai Kuroton no Jutsu - Shadow Release: Quick Cloud Release_. A quick cloud of smoke take over the feild. Not ever the those with the sharpest eyes can see through it.

_Kage Bushin no Justu - Shadow Clone Jutsu_. A clone jutsu that she learned from just watching the Naruto series in her home. She remembered all the hand signs Naruto used, and with her high level chakra power, she could make as many as Naruto. Heck, even more.

The the other attack Violet learned... _Ten no Juin - Cursed Seal of Heaven_. She wasn't sure what is did or how to use it. She only knew the name and that it had something to do with her powers. She really hadn't tried it yet. "Let's go Suigetsu!" Violet shouted. Suigetsu ran at Violet with his sword. Violet dodged, but the sword came right back around and hit her in the back causing her to fall to her knees. Karin chuckled and Violet glarred at her.

"That all you got, sweetie?" Suigetsu asked teasingly. Violet stood up, taking fighing position again. Violet started making handsigns then shouted, _"Kageton: Kuro Batsu JuJutsu."_ Suigetsu was hit in the gut with a huge shadow ball. "Nice hit..." Suigetsu said chuckling. He stood up straight. "But do you think that puny attack would stop me?" Violet gulped. She thought it would do _something._ Was she that weak? _"Kageton: Hayai Kuroton no Jutsu."_ Violet called out which made their entire camp be filled with camp.

"Who's winning?" Kairn asked looking around, but she couldn't see anything. The three -Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke- heard a loud _crash_, then a couple of _booms_. "What happened?" Karin asked to herself since no one was going to anwser her.

"KAI!" A loud voice called. The smoke slowly faded away. Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo all saw Suigetsu on the ground and his sword stuck in the ground beside him. Violet only smirked.

"You could see through that smoke?" Karin asked in disbelief. She couldn't see a thing.

"Of course I could... It's my jutsu." Violet anwsered nonchalantly. "How'd I do Sasuke-sensei?" Anyone could tell the difference in her voice talking to Kairn and her voice talking to Sasuke... except Sasuke didn't really pay attention to the 'small things'.

"Nice job." Sasuke said causing Violet to blush. "Siugetsu... Get up." Sasuke said sighing. Suigetsu sat up, holding his head.

"What did you hit me with?" Suigetsu asked the girl. He stayed seated cross-legged on the ground. Violet smirked and stuck her tounge out at Suigetsu. "Fine... two can play at that game." Suigetsu said turning his head away from the girl, with his arms crossed. Violet couldn't help but laugh at the sight. This was a violent ninja sitting here at her feet pouting.

"You've got fourty-five minutes left." Sasuke called out. "Keep practicing." Both Violet and Suigetsu wined at this statement.

**_--TIME FOR MY A/N!! XD--_**

**_A/N: To me... I think I made Violet look stronger... but she's not... Her and Veronica are the same. Just.. Veronica hasn't learned as much as Violet. I mean, for three weeks straight Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had Veronica straining ten hours a day, maybe more or less. She ahd to of learned some things... She's just not the fighter. She doesn't like violence... Kinda sucks since she's in the Akatsuki, huh. lol. You know how Violet is a Shadow user... Veronica's a light user. Nice, eh? :D Till next time! Who knows when that'll be... NOT I! DX  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Veronica Part Seven

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Kassatsu no Juin?_

_**Yes. It's the 'Cursed Seal of Life or Death'. You pretty much have a fifty-fifty chance of living if you use it, but the person you use it on will be brought back to life. You can use this on Gaara.**_

_But... If I die... then..._

_**You messed up the story line, buddy. Now you have to fix it and bring Gaara back to life. It's the only way, and you know it.**_

_I hate having a smart inner-self..._

_**Deal with it!**_

Sasori and Chiyo had been battling about fiveteen minutes, and neither Sakura nor Veronica had to come into the battle yet. Whenever Sakura tried to, Chiyo sent her back. Veronica knew the whole story about Sasori's past life from reading it online in her homeland. "Baa-sama... It's about time we get serious, don't you think?" Sasori asked smirking. Chiyo was panting.

"I think it's about time you died, Sasori." Chiyo shouted angerly at the man, who only chuckled.

"I think it's about time I come out of my shell." Sasori did as he said he was going to. He came out of his scorpian body, and he was his regular self. He had no scratches on him at all. Veronica looked over to sakura, who's mouth was wide open. Veronica chuckled to herself.

Deidara was running from the Kyuubi no Kitsune vessle while the Copycat Ninja chased not to far behind. Deidara had no idea where Tobi was, but he thought this would be a good time for him to come out and fight Kakashi. He could handle one by themself, but not both. Deidara sighed as no Tobi showed up. _Where is he?!_ Deidara shouted to himself. "Deidara-san!" A high scream came from the cliff edge. _Finally..._ "Who does Tobi get to fight?" He asked running along the cliff keeping up with Deidara.

"Fight the white haired man." Deidara ordered. Tobi nodded and turned around. He jumped down onto the trees infront of Kakashi. "He'd better not mess this up." Deidara said sighing. He looked down at the Kyuubi vessel. He was pissed. He already had one tail of the Kyuubi out.

"Hi." Tobi said cheerfully as he stopped infront of Kakashi. Kakashi cursed as he stopped.

"You're in the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked getting a look at the boy.

"Yup, and Tobi is your opponite. Get ready to fight Tobi!" Tobi screamed. Kakashi sighed and started running past Kakashi. Tobi scowled. He teleported and ended up infront of Kakashi, which caused his to stop again. "I said fight Tobi." Tobi said in a deeper scarier voice. Kakashi had the sudden feeling this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

_Sasori killed Chiyo... He killed her... She's dead... Gaara..._

_**Calm down! At least it's not Sasori who died! NOw watch the fight! Sakura's pissed!**_

"YOU KILLED HER!" Sakura shouted crying at the red head who only chuckled. "She was your own grandmother, and you killed her. I'll never forgive you for this!" Sakura charged at Sasori punching him in the face which caught him off guard. Sasori looked to Veronica and shook his head. This was his battle. Veronica knew he couldn't last much longer. He used a lot of his chakra on his battle with Chiyo. For an old lady, she was strong, and Veronica knew Sakura was stronger. She knew she'd have to come in soon, but Sasori keep shaking his head. Veronica snapped back to reality to find Sakura pumbling Sasori.

_He said not to interfer!_

_**If you don't he's gonna die!**_

_What do I do?!_

_**Akaruton: Hakujitsu no Jutsu.**_

_Akaruton: Hakujitsu no Jutsu?_

_**Don't ask questions girl! Just use it!**_

_"Akaruton: Hakujitsu no Jutsu!" _Veronica shouted not moving from her place. The cave became extremely bright, blinding Sakura and Sasori. _What did I just do..._

_**Akaruton: Hakujitsu no Jutsu, duh. Translated it means 'BrightLight Release: Sunshine'. It's the opposite of a smoke bomb. Instead of filling the area with smoke, it fills the area with light until you release it.**_

"Where is this light coming from?" Sakura asked aloud covering her eyes.

_**Now go rescue Sasori. Take him somewhere safe, like the edge of the room.**_ Veronica did as she was told. When she picked up Sasori, he only chuckled softly. She placed him down behind some rocks so when the light was gone, Sakura wouldn't see. She used her own robe as a pillow for the man. _**Now use 'Akaruto: Naosu'. It's a medical-ninjutsu of somesort. It will help heal Sasori over time.**_ Veronica nodded and placed her hands over Sasori's chest. _"Akaruto: Naosu."_ She whispered. Green light came from her hands and flowed into Sasori. "Thanks Veronica." Sasori mummbled. Veronica smirked. "KAI!" She shouted making the light clear away. She stood not to far from Sakura now. Sakura didn't attack because she wasn't wearing her Akatsuki robe.

"Who are you? Where is Sasori?" Sakura asked looking up at Veronica. She onyl smiled.

"Sasori," She held herself from using '-san', "is taken care of. Now, your teammates will most likely need your help. Take Chiyo-baa-sama with you as well." Veronica said before disappearing. She had to go see if Deidara was alright. Sasori would be fine for the meantime.

Veronica stayed on the cliff as she ran the direction in which Deidara and Tobi flew/ran. That'd when she saw Tobi passed out on a tree. "Tobi." She whispered shaking him softly. His visable eyes opened, and he sat up.

"Veronica...chan...?" Tobi asked looking at the girl. "Tobi doesn't know what happened. One mintue Tobi was chasing gray haired man like Deidara-san said, then next Tobi was seeing all black until Veronica-chan showed up!" Tobi explained frantically. Veronica chuckled.

"You'll be okay for now. I want you to go back to the cave and help Sasori-san out. Don't let the pick haired girl see you, okay?" Tobi nodded and ran off the opposite way.

_**Sasori's gonna kill you for sending Tobi after him.**_

_I know._ Veronica grinned and she continued to travle. She knew Sakura would show up soon, and so would Team Gai. She wasn't going to let Deidara lose any parts of his body! When she arrived to the area, the Konoha ninja had Deidara surrounded. His bird was still flying with Gaara, but Deidara was on the ground. He was back up to a wall of a clift with Kakashi, Naruto, Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten around him.

"Let me at him Kakashi-sensie!" Naruto shouted. Veronica saw Kakashi and Gai were holding him back.

"I'll dismember him.." Tenten said with an evil grin. Neji and Lee both starred at her. Veronica gaped in fear.

"Let me do something. I wanna try out my new Sharingan." Kakashi spoke. _No._ Veronica thought. She'd already messed up the time line, so she had no idea how this would turn out. Would Kakashi kill Deidara instead of cutting off an arm. If he was planning on it, she wasn't going to let him.

"ANIKI!" Veronica shouted from the behind the group.

"Imouto..." Deidara whispered frowning. "VERONICA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Deidara shouted the the girl.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Veronica shouted back angerly.

"NO YOU CAN'T! NOT GO!" Deidara shouted back.

"NO!" Veronica said smirking. "Besides... If you died, who'd be my big brother? Sure as hell not gonna be Kisame." Veronica said jokingly. Deidara sighed knowing she wasn't going to go.

"Are we supposed to fight her too, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked frowning. "She's only a child."

"I'M SIXTEEN!" Veronica shouted back agerly. Sure... she was short, but come on!

"If you are with the Akatsuki somehow, then you are our enemy too." Naruto said facing Veronica.

"Look... I wanna help." Veronica said truthfully. "If you let Aniki go, I'll... I'll bring Gaara-sama back to life." Veronica said causing Deidara to stare at her confused. Not only him, but the others as well. "Just let Aniki go, and I'll help Gaara-sama. Leader-sama has Shukaku, so he won't care what happens with Gaara-sama, though I do." Veronica explained. "And if I don't bring Gaara-samam back to life... You can kill me."

"Hell no!" Deidara shouted.

"I trust her." Naruto whispered to his team, smiling.

"But she reminds me of that Violet girl we met before. I can't trust her..." Neji whispered to his team glarring at Veronica.

"Kazekage-sama is out first priority." Kakashi said sighing. Everyone else nodded. "Fine. Bring the Kazekage-sama's body down here." Kakashi ordered. Deidara did as he was told, but not because Kakashi told him to. He did it because of Veronica.

"Now bring his body to me." Veronica said smiling. Gaara's body was placed infront of her. The Konoha ninja surrounded her. Deidara didn't leave. He mummbled something about not leaving without Veronica. She placed her hands over Gaara's chest. "I'm sorry Aniki, Sasori-san, Kisame-san... Itachi-san." She whispered to herself. She shut her eyes and said outloud, _"Kassatsu no Juin."_ A large white light surrounded Gaara and Veronica. The white light grew larger until the entire place was covered in white light.

**_A/N: OH MY GWAD! What's gonna happen? Is Veronica going to live? I dunno... Well I do, but you won't know till next chapter. :D Chiyo's dead!! Gaara's coming back to life!! Is Deidara gonna lose his sister or not?! With Sasori and Tobi... Is Sasori surving Tobi? What about Sakura? And just how far away are Violet, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	15. Chapter Fiveteen: Violet Part Seven

**Chapter Fiveteen**

A white light blinded Team Hebi as they were walking through the woods. "What's that light?" Violet shouted covering her eyes. The rest did the same thing.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted. He knew this power and so did the other members of Hebi.

"It's another one..." Sasuke said bringing his arms down once the light disappeared.

"Another one...?" Violet asked trailing off. Another one of what? She knew this power... She'd felt it before... when she and Suigetsu were fighting... Another chosen one?! "Veronica." She forced out in a whispered, gasping. Without the team, Violet raced forward towards the light. It took her only a few minutes to reach, but when she did... she didn't expect what she saw. Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee of Konoha were standing to the side. They stood around Gaara, who was sitting against the wall keeping himself up, and Chiyo's lifeless body. Then Naruto of Konoha was standing above Deidara of the Akatsuki who was on his knees with a smaller girl in his arms. He seemed to be crying as far as Violet could tell. He was holding onto the blonde tightly. _Blonde... Sure it's lighter than Veronica's, but then again my hair changed too._ Violet thought as she starred at the girl.

"Imouto..." Deidara whispered hugging the girl tighter. "Please don't go..."

"Veronica-chan?" Violet looked to see Tobi and Sasori of the Akatsuki. Sasori was being carried on Tobi's back. "Deidara-san, is Veronica-chan sleeping?" _Veronica..._ Violet's eyes widened. It was her. Deidara chuckled.

"I guess you could say so, Tobi..." Deidara whispered. _No... She can't be dead. She jsut can't be!_

"VERONICA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Violet shouted without really noticing. All eyes turned to her as she came out of hiding.

"It's that Violet chick!" Tenten shouted pointing at the blakc haired girl. Violet ignored the Konoha ninja's and made her way to Veronica's body.

"What happened to her?" Violet asked the two blondes who were around her best friend.

"She sacrifised herself to bring Gaara back to life." Naruto explained glancing behind him at the red head. He turned his head back to the girl. "Did you know her?" Violet nodded.

"Veronica... You can't be dead." Violet said kneeing down beside Deidara who just starred at her. "You still have to prove Itachi's better... Eventhough we both know he's not." She whispered causing Deidara to give her a weird look. He wondered how she knew Veronica and how she knew that Veronica liked Itachi. A soft chuckled came from below, and both Violet and Deidara gasped.

"Itachi is soo much better." Came the soft whisper from Veronica.

"VERONICA!" "IMOUTO!" Both Violet and Deidara shouted in unison. Veronica slowly sat up. She looked behind her at Gaara, and sighed.

"Good to see you're alive Gaara-sama." Veronica said to the red head. He just nodded. Veronica looked back at Violet, not reconising her at first. Then it hit her. "Vi?" She asked in a soft whispered. Violet wrapped her arms around Veronica, hugging her tightly like Deridara did before.

"Sasori-san, look! Veronica-chan woke up!" Tobi shouted smiling under his mask.

"I'd get Gaara-sama some treatment before anything happens." Veronica said to the Konoha ninja, mostly to Naruto. Naruto picked Gaara up on his back and Kakashi got Chiyo. The Konoha ninja all started to leave when a loud shout from an annoying bitch stopped them.

"VIOLET!" The black haired girl sighed. Karin. When the girl came into view, Violet rolled her eyes. "How dare you just run off like that!" Karin shouted angerly approaching Violet, who stood up. She and Deidara helped Veronica up. Veronica put her arm around Deidara and used his for support.

"You've had to put up with her, Vi?" Veronica asked snickering. Violet nodded with a frown.

"Karin, did you find her?" It was Suigetsu who showed up.

"Hey! That'd Zabuza's sword!" Naruto shouted reconising the sword the shark-man was carrying.

"Seems it is..." Suigetsu said smirking. "Violet, boss is pissed at you for leaving like that..." Suigetsu said totally ignoring the blonde haired leaf ninja.

"I'm more than pissed..." Sasuke said coming into view.

"SASUKE!" "SASUKE-KUN!" "TEME!" Came the shouted of Team Seven.

"Well, I couldn't fight Itachi, but his team and my old team will do." Sasuke said smirking. Violet gulped knowing what he wanted. Veronica and the Akatsuki members starred at the younger Uchiha while the Konoha ninjas plus one Kazekage were either gwaking at Sasuke or glarring at him.

- - -

**_A/N: OMG! SASUKE'S THERE!! HE WANTS TO KILL!! AHH! Will Violet be able to stop Sasuke from killing her best friend and, her bestfriends new 'family', and Sasuke's old... friends?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Veronica Part Eight

**Chapter Sixteen**

Veronica hurt everywhere. She didn't know what had happened afer she used her jutsu, but it put her in pain. She her a soft whisper of "Imouto.." and it sounded like a cry. _Deidara? Is... is he crying over me?_ She felt the arms that were around her squeeze tighter. "Please don't go..."

"Veronica-chan?" _Tobi...?_ "Deidara-san, is Veronica-chan sleeping?"

"I guess you could say so, Tobi..." Deidara whispered. Did they think she was dead? _Am I dead?_

_**You're very much alive... Give them some kinda sign tha-**_

"VERONICA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Veronica heard a somewhat familar voice shout.

"It's that Violet chick!" Veronica knew that was Tenten... _Violet...?_

"What happened to her?" Veronica heard Violet ask.

"She sacrifised her to bring Gaara back to life." Veronica heard Naruto whispered. _I'm not dead... Aniki... Vi..._

"Veronica... You can't be dead." Veronice felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "You still have to prove Itachi's better... Everthough we both know he's not." Veronica chuckled softly. _Wait... I just laughed! I'm alive?_

_**Naw duh!**_ Veronica heard a gasp come from the two around her. "Itachi is soo much better." Veronica whispered weakly as she opened her eyes. A loud shout of 'VERONICA!' and 'IMOUTO!' was heard. Very slowly, she sat up. She looked back at the Kazekage to see him alive. "Good to see you're alive Gaara-sama." Veronica said to the red head. He just nodded. She knew it was his way of saying thakns. Veronica looked at the two around her. One was Deidara... and the other was a black haired girl. "Vi?" She asked in a soft whisper. The black haired girl wrapped her arms around Beronica, hugging her tightly.

"Sasori-san, look! Veronica-chan woke up!" Veronica looked over to see Tobi with Sasori, who looked almost head, on his back. She smirked.

"I'd get Gaara-sama some treatment before anything happens." Veronica explained to the Konoha ninja, but mostly to Naruto. Naruto picked Gaara up on his back and Kakashi got Chiyo. The seven(not including Chiyo) were about to leave when a loud shout was heard.

"VIOLET!" Veronica saw 'Violet' wigh. When the girl came into view, Veronica reconised her. It was Karin. She angerly approached Violet, who stood up. She and Deidara helped Veronica up. She put her arm around Deidara and used his for support.

"You've had to put up with her, Vi?" Veronica asked snickering. Violet nodded, scowing at Karin.

"Karin, did you find her?" Veronica looked over to see a white haired fish-man. It was Suigetsu.

"Hey! That'd Zabuza's sword!" Naruto shouted reconising the sword the shark-man was carrying.

"Seems it is..." Suigetsu said smirking. "Violet, boss is pissed at you for leaving like that..." Suigetsu said totally ignoring the haired lead ninja.

"I am more than pissed..." A deep voice said coming into view.

"SASUKE!" "SASUKE-KUN!" "TEME!" Came the shout from Team Seven

"Well, I couldn't fight Itachi, but his team and my old team will do." Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke-sensei..." Veronica heard Violet whisper softly.

"Sensei?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Sasuke, we don't have time to fight you!" Kakashi shouted angerly. "We have to get Kazekage-sama back to Suna, right away." Veronica knew it must've been hard for Kakashi to say that. After all, they'd been searching for Sasuke the entier time...

"Kakashi-san." Veronica spoke standing up, not using Deidara. "You seven leave. We'll take care of them." Veronica assured the Konoha ninja.

"How can you fight him?!" Tenten asked at the girl as if she was crazy. "You're barely walking, you're red headed man can't walk, and that leaves blondie and mask boy!" Tente shouted.

"Gaara-sama has to get help, now." Veronica said in a deeper voice than usually. "Gai-san and Lee-san, you are the fastest... Take Gaara-sama and Chiyo-baa-sama back to Suna. Sakura-san, join them. You are one of the only few good medical ninjas." Veronica ordered. The ninja's looked between one another.

"You heard her, get going!" Kakashi shouted.

"Tobi, take Sasori-danna and head back to the base." Deidara ordered the masked boy. He nodded and took off along with the the other ninja who left. Sasuke chuckled.

"Team Hebi versus two members of Team Seven, two members of Team Nine, and two members of the Akatsuki... This doesn't seem fair." Sasuke said smirking. "You guys had the disadvantage." Naruto glarred at the boy. "Violet." Violet perked up and looked to the younger Uchiha.

"Yes, Sasuke-sensei?" Violet asked nervously.

"I am mad at you for running off, but for now I want you to fight." Sasuke ordered. Violet turned to Veronica, who was barely standing. _I can't fight Violet... She's my best friend._

_**You have to fight her. While fighting, talk to her.**_

_How?! We'll be fighting!!_

_**In whispers, duh.**_

_I hate you._

_**Hate later, fight now.**_

_Wha-_

_**FIGHT NOW!!**_

Veronica enhaled a deep breath. She looked to Violet, who was gaping."What, you chicken, Violet?" Veronica asked smirking. Violet gasped softly. What Veronica crazy?! She wanted her to fight her?!

"Naruto, you and I will fight Sasuke." Kakashi ordered. "Neji and Tenten, fight that Suigetsu, guy.." Kakashi turned to Deidara. "You'll be okay fighting that spoiled bitch, by yourself?" He asked with a smirk. Deidara nodded, turning to Karin. Suigestu chuckled and the 'bitch' part. He couldn't help but laugh. People who just met her for like... a minute already thought she was a bitch.

"This should be fun." Sasuke said pulling out his katana.

Veronica pulled out a kunai, and got into possition. Violet didn't understand. She was the one who loved fighting, and Veronica was the peace maker! Why would Veronica want to fight her of all people. "Come at me, Vi." Veronica said smirking. Violet pulled out a kunai and did as she was told. Their kunai's connected in a clanging noice. "I don't wanna fight you." Veronica whispered when they were close enough. Violet arched her eyebrow at the comment. Veronica pushed Violet away, then they swung at each other again. "We need to figure out a plan... so all three teams can win." Violet swung her other hand, with another kunai in it, at Veronica who ducked.

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked as one kunai was knocked out of her hands. Both charged at each other again.

"I was hopping Tobi would tell Itachi or Kisame, and they'd come to help." Veronica admitted. Both their weapons were flung to the side. They decided to used hand-to-hand combat.

"That's all you got?" Violet asked with a 'psh' at the end.

"You got anything better?!" Veronica whispered irritated into her ear while they were close up. "I know they'll come for me... but we still have to find a way to let the Konoha ninja, Team Hebi, and Akatsuki go..." Veronica said before the two back away from each other.

"I have this shadow attack that only I can see through." Violet explained once back up close again.

"I have a light attack like that too!" Veronica explained smiling. "We should use ours at the same time!" Veronica said smiling, excitedly. "Then we'll meet up in a couple of days... Say two days from now at the Valley of the End?" Violet nodded. "Ready Vi?" Veronica asked.

"Ready Roni!" Violet replied smiling.

_"Akaruton: Hakujitsu no Jutsu."_

_"Kageton: Hayai Kuroton no Jutsu."_

The two shouted in unison. A mixture of light and fog was spread throughout the area they were fighting. "IMOUTO?!" Deidara shouted. He knew this was part he attack. "VIOLET!" Sasuke shouted. He too knew this was Violet's attack. When the fog cleared, only Team Hebi stood in the area. The Konoha ninjas and Akatsuki members were gone.

Veronica sighed. She had to find Deidara while the smoke/light was still out in the area. She then told him to find Tenten and Neji, grab them and run! She grabbed Naruto and Kakashi. "Thank you." Naruto said to Veronica. She looked up at him and smiled. "Though who knows when we'll see Sasuke again, you saved Gaara... and I guess us." Naruto put his hand out for Veronica to shake it. Acceptingly, she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Don't worry, in good time you will see Sasuke again." Veronica assured the boy. The four Konoha ninja starred at her. Deidara chuckled.

"She sorta knows the furture... but not all." Deidara explained. Veronica smirked.

"Really?!" Naruto shouted astounded. "When?!"

"When you get back from this mission, you'll be assigned a new member... kinda two." Veronica explained. "One's name is Sai... He's your age. The other is 'Yamato', aka Tenzou. You know him Kakashi-san." Veronica said with a smirk.

"How do you kno-"

"She knows a lot." Deidara said interupting Kakashi. He smirked. "Imouto, we should head back to HQ. Leader-sama's probably expecting us." Veronica rolled his eyes.

"Nagato-san's got nothing on me!" Veronica shouted smiling. Yeah, she had told Deidara the leader's real name, but no one else. "Besides, if I'm late... He won't care. He can't kick me out!" Veronica reminded Deidara, who sighed. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-san, Kakashi-san." She turned to the other two. "Neji-san, Tenten-san."

"Wait, you knew that Violet girl, correct?" Neji asked remembering the black haired girl. Veronica fronwed.

"I know her..."

"Why did she call teme 'Sasuke-sensei'?" Naruto asked. "Has she been training under him?" Veronica nodded. She knew that much.

"I my self have been training under four members of the Akatsuki. Deidara-niisan, my aniki... Sasori-san, my... friend?" She said looking to Deidara who shrugged. She chuckled slightly. "Kisame-san, fishy-man." Naruto chuckled. He remembered Kisame. Shark-face. "And then Itachi-san..." Veronica blushed.

"He future lover." Deidara said putting his arm around Veronica. She turned bright red, and shook her head.

"No! No! No!" She said a bit paniced. "He's lieing." Veronica said jabbing Deidara in the side, not to hard. "We must be going. Good day, Konoha ninja. Please give my regards to Gaara-sama, and at Chiyo-baa-sama's funeral." Veronica said before she and Deidara disapeared.

"I like her." Naruto sad with a grin. "And who would've known that some of the members of the Akatsuki... were nice?"

**_A/N: What is Sasuke gonna do to Violet? How about Violet and Veronica meeting? And who catches Veronica sneaking out?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	17. Chapter Seveteen: Violet Part Eight

**Chapter Seventeen**

_A day after the battle..._

Violet sighed as she entered her tent. It was the first time in a while she's been allowed to rest. Violet had been punished deeply after they got back. She was forced to face all the members of Hebi except Sasuke in battle. It was very difficult for her to fight all three at once. She ended pretty beaten up with a dislocated shoulder, multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, and mental scaring of things no one ever wanted to see... No one.

Violet didn't hate Sauske for treating her like this. She knew he was going to be pissed when she first decided to go along with Veronica. She disobeyed the man. She went behind his back and changed the plans on his mission. He wanted to kill and all Violet did was help the 'enemy' escape. Did Sasuke expect her to chose him over her best friend? Then it hit Violet... Sauske didn't know Veronica was her best friend. Maybe he thought this whole time she was just messing around and was working with the Akatsuki or Konoha. _What if he kicks me off Team Hebi?!_ Violet thought worriedly. _I couldn't fight my best friends like he did..._

The flap to her tent opened and Suigetsu peaked his head inside. "Boss wants to see you." He said stepping in. He took a look at the injured girl and chuckled. "Would've gone easier on ya, but they were bosses orders." Violet nodded, she understood. Suigetsu held open the flap to the tent for Violet so she could exit. It hurt for her to walk. She had bandages covering almost all over her body and her arm still hurt from when it was dislocated. Karin had to pop it back into place, and she didn't go easy on Violet.

As Violet made her way to Sasuke's tent, she could feel the eyes of someone starring at her. She turned her head to see Karin glarring at her. The woman looked even more pissed than usual. Violet noticed Juugo wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suigetsu was following her into Sasuke's tent. Then she noticed... so was Karin. _Group meeting?_ She wondered.

Violet stepped inside, with Suigetsu and Karin following her. Once inside, she noticed Juugo sitting in the corner, eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep. Sasuke was seated in the center on the tent, eyes locked on Violet. Suigetsu had he sit infront of Sasuke. She flinched when she sat down, it hurt just a bit. Karin sat in the corner of the tent behind her across from Juugo, who now had his eyes opened. Suigetsu sat in the other corner behind her.

Sasuke inhaled, then sighed. "Violet." He said in almost a whisper, which startled the girl. Sasuke had yet to say a word in the last twenty-four hours to her. She gulped and spoke up.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-sensei?" She asked nervously.

"I apologise." The room feel silent. Karin's eyes shot out of her head. Suigetsu was silently snickering at Karin, who noticed and hit hit on the arm. Juggo was just... sitting there like always. Violet sat there, very confused may I add, starring at the Uchiha. Why did he apologise? Shouldn't she be? "I am sorry to have treated you in this way over the last couple hours, but you disobeyed me." Violet hung her head. Yeah, she knew that, but she didn't want to hear it from Sauske of all people. She heard it enough from Karin. "I want to know what you were thinking when you let the two Akatsuki members and the five Konoha members go..." His voice didn't sound like he was angry at all. _Or is he holding it all in to yell at me later when I tell him?_

Violet sat up straight, and spoke back to the Uchiha. "Sasuke-sensei... I know you wanted information on your bro-" She stopped when Sasuke growled. She quickly changed her choice of words. "-on Itachi." She said scared Sasuke would yell for calling him his brother. Sasuke didn't speak, it was a sign for her to go on. "I was thinking, sensei... I couldn't do what you did." The four Hebi members all starred at her in confusion.

"What I did?" Sauske questioned the girl.

"That one girl in the Akatsuki... her name is Veronica... she is my best friend." Violet said bowing her head. "I could not fight my best friend and hurt her..." Sasuke's eyes deepened. This girl knew of his fight with Naruto? Was it part of her power or what? The other members looked at each other in confusion.

"How would you know that, Violet?" Sasuke asked glarring now. Violet 'eep'ed. She hadn't realized that she spilled some of Sasuke's past. She sat up straight again and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"You see uh..." She chuckled lightly. When Sasuke's look didn't lighten up she sighed. "I guess I should start from the beggining..." Sasuke gave her a look that said 'You think?'. "Where I am from... thsi place does not exist." Violet started. Kairn looked at the girl as if she was retarded. Suigetsu moved closer to the girl as if she was telling a story and he was the child wanting to know more. Sasuke and Juugo stayed silent. "I am from a place called America." She explained.

"Is that some kind of secret village?" Suigetsu asked. Violet shook her head, chuckling at the man.

"Where I live... there are no such things as ninjas. No one had chakra in them. No one knows any jutsus unless they've watched or read Naruto." Violet explained. She covered her mouth when she srealized she had mentioned Naruto.

"Watched or read Naruto?" Sasuke repeated the girl. She only nodded, bringing her hand down.

"In my world, there is this show called 'Naruto'. In my world, you all are nothing but fictional characters drawn by Masashi Kishimoto." The four starred at her. "Veronica and I are best friends. We always hung out together and did everything together." She explained getting a chuckle from Suigetsu. She glarred at him and muttered, 'Not like that you perv'. "The reason I know everything about you, sensei is because most people in my world do. I know of your childhood, of your brother," She ment to say it that time. "of Orochimaru, or Team Hebi, of the Akatsuki, of Team Seven." She continued on. Sasuke glarred at her, this time he was pissed.

"You never anwsered my question..." He gritted his teeth. "What you were thinking when you let the two Akatsuki members and the five Konoha members go..." He repeated the question.

"I was thinking I couldn't kill my bestfriend... even if it was an order from my sensei." She whispered hanging her head. Sasuke was surrprised at the girl. She used to follow everything he said. Did eveything he said. What happened? "I know I disobeyed you, I know you think it was the only way to get to Itachi... but it wasn't." She explained. "You'll find him one day and learn the truth." She gave her sensei a small smile.

"The truth?" He questioned. Violet nodded. "What is the truth?"

"Something you must find out on your own, Sauske-sensei. I know the only reason you took me in was because of this power I have. If I didn't have it, I would've been left out on the street... or forest." Sasuke nodded slightly. "I knew at the beggining there had to be some reason you kept me around... then once you started training me... I figured it out. You told me I had special power in me... that's when I figured it was the only reason you were keeping me around."

"Then why didn't you leave if you knew we were using you?" It was Suigetsu who asked.

"Because... even if I was being used... I like here with you all..." Violet said smiling. "I have nowhere else to go... I mean, Veronica would probably talk Nagato-san into letting me join the Akatsuki, but then that would ruin the whole thing between Veronica and I." Violet said with a grin.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Which Uchiha brother is better." Violet said with a grin.

**_A/N: Did Violet let out too much information? What about her meeting the Veronica in one day? Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I wanted Violet to let Sasuke know mroe about her... lol. Anyone know what the 'truth' is? I won't put it in the story until the last chapter, but it will be a spoiler... so if you haven't read Naruto, then you won't know... I'll let you all know what chapter I'm gonna put it on.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy.  
P.S.: I'M SOOO HAPPY! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!! XD I'm finally fiveteen! When my mommy woke up today around tenish... I got a new camera! And now I'm gonna go to my Daddy's house for my party. It's gonna be fun! :) I'll also be at me Dad's all weekend with no computer... so... :(_**


End file.
